Hogwarts, a MARAUDERS history
by Marauder-obsessed
Summary: This story is about the marauders full seven years at Hogwarts. Still in year one!
1. chapter one

A/N: This story is my version of the Marauder's years at Hogwarts. Now since JKR gave us zero info about Remus and Peter's families I am making it up. Remus's parents are each half-and-half. Peter is from a muggle family. The story is from Sirius's point of view. I might write it over when I am done for each of the marauders point of view. Rated PG-13 for some language that I guess is un-suitable or something like that.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (unless I made them up) and all the magical creatures mentioned in this story are also property of JKR.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE DAY BEFORE  
  
A motorcycle. A bunch of clouds. A starry night. A- Wait a minute- a loud banging?  
  
"Get up now Sirius! I am sending you for your school supplies to get you out of my house!" A woman's voice screeched through the door.  
  
An eleven year old boy pulled his covers higher over his head. It had been such a lovely dream. The only time he did have any happiness what so ever in this house was when he dreamt.  
  
"GET UP NOW!" The woman yelled, trying to bang the door down.  
  
Reluctantly the eleven year old got up from bed.  
  
"Shut it bitch, I am up." The boy yelled at the door. The woman screamed something about him being a foul disrespectful child as she stormed away.  
  
The boy stood in front of the mirror hanging on his wall. His room was the smallest in the house; however, the smallest room in the house was the size of a normal sized room. The bedroom was filled with items of which the boy hated. Everything was the color of black.  
  
The boy stood in front of the mirror again. He picked up a silver comb with his family crest on it and within a few minutes his black hair laid flat. Looking into the mirror with his dark blue eyes, he said "Sirius, you are going to be free from this damn house for ten months! Maybe you will actually make some friends and won't have to come back at all!"  
  
Sirius Black trudged down the stairs of his home, stopping at every landing to kick the wall.  
  
"Finally! Now here, take the key for your vault and get-out-of-my-house! And don't come back till eleven tonight. Understand?" His mother said, handing him a key.  
  
Sirius went to the large fireplace in the kitchen and took a bit of floo powder. He yelled 'diagon alley' and soon he was coming out of the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts. He walked out of the large book shop and up to the bank Gringotts.  
  
*** One hour and a long cart ride later, Sirius walked out of Gringotts with his bag full of money. He checked his Hogwarts list and first went to Olivanders, the wand shop.  
  
A boy walked out of the shop as he walked in, putting a long slender box into his bag. He had tawny colored hair and brown eyes. His parents were urging him to come along and he passed right past Sirius. Sirius watched him leaving with interest.  
  
'Maybe that's one of my classmates.' Sirius thought.  
  
After Sirius tried about three wands he had his very own in his pocket. Checking his list again he headed for the robe shop. Inside a woman asked him if he was going to Hogwarts. When he said yes she led him to a stool next to another kid getting fitted for robes.  
  
He was wearing oval shaped glasses and had black Hair. Very messy black hair. Sirius smiled at him ad he smiled back.  
  
"You are going to Hogwarts to right?" Sirius asked the boy.  
  
"Yup, my parents wouldn't have had it any other way. They say Dumbledore is the best Headmaster Hogwarts ever had. Of curse, he only became headmaster a few years after they got out of school but they still say he is excellent." The boy answered.  
  
"My parents think he is an old dirt bag. Of course, if my parents say anything bad about someone it usually means they are the nicest people on earth." The other boy laughed.  
  
"Well, you must really hate your parents to say that!" The boy said to him.  
  
"Of course I do. I hate them and they hate me." Sirius said as if he would not like it if his parents liked him.  
  
"Well, I get along fine with me parents. What's your name?" The boy added.  
  
"My name is Sirius Black." Sirius answered.  
  
"I am James Potter-"James was cut off with the witch telling them that they were done.  
  
After both of them paid for their robes they headed out of the shop.  
  
"Hey, want to come with me? I want to get an owl or something." James asked, looking down his list.  
  
"Sure, I want to get one too." Sirius and James headed for the magical creature shop down the road.  
  
Inside had a smell of a zoo. Every sort of animal was in there. From the normal things like owls, cats and toads too many magical creatures like Puffskeins, Imps and Jobberknolls.  
  
James had chosen a snowy owl and Sirius had chosen his sister. Once the two boys had their owls (and all of their other school supplies) James told Sirius to meet him on the train and left to meet his parents.  
  
Sirius read his wristwatch. "Only seven o'clock...damn, what am I going to do for four hours?" Sirius had eaten dinner already and was now extremely bored. He had seen the Tawny haired boy again, but once again his parents pulled him away before Sirius could go talk to him.  
  
Sirius had named his owl KeKe after an Indian Witch in one of their new textbooks. James in turn named his owl Kit-tem, after the brother of the Witch.  
  
Sirius had spent three of his four hours petting KeKe and his fourth hour taking the knight bus home. He figured it would take up time and he didn't want to travel by floo powder with all his bags.  
  
When he got home the whole house was asleep. Sirius went up to his bedroom and plopped onto his bed.  
  
'Ten full months before I have to see this place again!' Sirius thought happily, drifting off to sleep about flying motorcycles.  
  
SO how did you like it? Please review! Oh, and I need names for the DADA and Potions professors.  
  
The names of the owls I got from my own book about Native Americans, and I figured on something way later in the story for them.  
  
Again, Please review! Good or bad, it WILL be appreciated. 


	2. chapter two

A/N: Oh yay! I wrote another chapter! Anyway, I am dedicating this chapter and something later in my story to my very first reviewer Nikki101! Thank you so much! And for my review who said I should have changed I am to I'm, he was saying I am up as if he was saying I am already up. Sorry if I confused you. Also, sorry if I am a tad mean to Peter. I just don't like him and find that he would be annoying.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE TRAIN RIDE AND THE SORTING  
  
Sirius woke up that morning to his mothers loud banging again. He raced out of the house with all of his things and straight to Kings Cross Station.  
  
He met up with James on the train. They both sat for hours talking about different things; Quidditch, new spells, Pranks they were planning to play, and when they were just talking about one which involved turning a teachers hair green the compartment door opened.  
  
"Excuse me; I was booted out of my compartment by some greasy haired kid. Do you mind?" A squat boy with hazel eyes, tan hair and a squeaky voice said.  
  
"Sure thing mate." James said, pointing to the seat near the door (both Sirius and James were at the ones by the window, and there are three seats on each side so James was being kind of mean ^_^)  
  
"Thanks! You're awesome! By the way, my name is Peter, Peter Pettigrew!" Peter said, sitting down and setting his things aside.  
  
"Ours are mike and Joe." Sirius said calmly. James had to look at the window to stop laughing at how Serious Sirius was with saying that.  
  
"Which one is which?" Peter asked.  
  
"I'm Mike." They both said at the same time.  
  
"No really, tell me!" Peter said, bouncing up and down in his seat.  
  
"Fine, I am Mike, this is Joe." Sirius said, pointing at James.  
  
"Okay! So Joe, what house do you think you will get in?? Huh Joe? Joe? What house do you think you will get in? Joe? Joe? Joe! Tell me!" Peter said, still bouncing.  
  
"I and Mike are hoping to get into Barnes, how about you?" James said, trying to play along with Sirius.  
  
"There is a Barnes? Someone told me there were only Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Peter said.  
  
"Barnes is for really special people." Sirius said, waving his hand dramatically.  
  
"Oh..." Peter said sadly.  
  
After a few more hours the train stopped. Sirius and James got off happily, but Peter followed them, still bombing them with stupid questions like 'what is your favorite food'.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" A large man yelled, holding a lantern up above them. He led them all over the lake to Hogwarts.  
  
Inside the entrance way they were amazed at the size. Sirius and James were grinning at each other, both thinking the same thing; 'this is going to be fun'.  
  
Peter was shaking; he was obviously scared of the hat.  
  
A witch led them into the great hall. The eyes that were once on their empty plaits turned to watch them.  
  
"Wonder how we are getting sort-"But Sirius was cut off. An old wizard's hat that was on a stool in the front of the room opened what looked like a tear and started to sing.  
  
'In a time long ago, Before any of this was so, Lived four great people, Bound together by a church steeple. They decided to found this school, But each had their own rule. Hufflepuff, wanted those who were fair and loyal, While Ravenclaw, beautiful and Royal, Wanted those who had brains. Slytherin did not like these games, He felt only pure blood was best, He felt they surpassed the rest. Gryffindor favored those who were brave, Those who were not afraid to dig their own grave. Now try me on, don't be scared, And those with tension will be spared.'  
  
The hall burst into applause. Sirius felt a terrible lurch in his stomach. Pureblood? Why his family had the purest blood he knew. He didn't want to be in a house that belived that though. If he was put into Slytherin, he would leave, that's what he thought.  
  
One by one the names were called. "Evans, Lily!" The witch called. A girl with long red hair and starlit green eyes got up. The hat shouted GRYFFINDOR and she sat at that table. James watched her go the whole time.  
  
"Gent, Hope!" was put in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!" The witch who called herself McGonagall called out.  
  
"James look! I saw that boy before!" Sirius said as the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR.  
  
"McNair, John (I don't know that first name, anyone?)" was put into Slytherin. Sirius looked at that lot. He hated them the moment he saw them.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!" She called. Peter waved at them excitedly and took the stand. The hat fell over his head. After much consideration it shouted GRYFFINDOR.  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
"Good luck James." Sirius said as James ran towards the hat. He ran right up. Before the hat reached his head it shouted GRYFFINDOR. James smiled widely, looking from Sirius to The girl Lily.  
  
"Terribly sorry! I skipped a name!" The witch said, rolling the scroll back to the top and read 'Black, Sirius'.  
  
Sirius had just been wondering why he wasn't called. He walked slowly up to the hat and tried it in.  
  
'Oh well, what do we have here? Another Black? Slytherin of cour- no wait, you aren't a Slytherin. You are a GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted the last part out.  
  
Relief washed over Sirius. He headed over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Soon after the sorting ended and Dumbledore gave the signal for the food Sirius turned to the table. Remus had his head practically touching his dish, hiding from view.  
  
"You lied about your names!" Peter said to them through a mouth of food.  
  
"Did we? Oh, it slipped my mind..." James said, grinning to Sirius but soon turning to look at a group of girls down the table.  
  
Sirius watched Remus.  
  
"Hello there, Remus was it? I'm Sirius. That's Latin for dog star if you didn't know." Sirius said, holding out a hand. Remus looked up. His face had three long scars on it that looked like he had been scratched. Even though he was eleven, he had grey hairs highlighting his brown hair.  
  
"Mmm..." Was all Remus said, turning his head back down.  
  
"Where did you get those scratches from?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nuffing..M..." Remus muttered.  
  
*~ So how did you like this chapter? Thanks to all my reviews I should have another chapter up in two days! I still need those professor names though. 


	3. Chapter three

A/N: Okay, here is my next chapter. You may have noticed Remmy has been acting a bit put-out. If you can guess why you get to be in my story with a name of your choice! C'mon, it's really easy! Oh, and remember, this is from Sirius's point of view, I will do one for each of the marauders when I finish the full seven years   
  
CHAPTER THREE: END OF DAY AND START OF NEXT  
  
Sirius stared at him interestedly.  
  
"Really, well, what exactly I a nuffing? I never heard of one."  
  
Remus snorted with laughter into his plate. James turned to look at him.  
  
"You will probably be in our dorm, what's your name?" James asked Remus.  
  
"It's Remus," Sirius said, "He was attacked by a nuffing."  
  
Remus looked up again and smiled weakly.  
  
"You really want to talk to me?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sure, why wouldn't we? The only people I don't like talking to are my family and that kid over there." Sirius said, pointing to Peter who was shoveling food down.  
  
"I mean, you want to be friends with someone like me?" Remus said.  
  
"No, we want to be your mortal enemies." James said sarcastically.  
  
After dinner Dumbledore gave his usual speech and they headed upstairs. The prefects told them where their dorms were and they all went up.  
  
"So Remus, what did the hat tell you when you put it on?" Sirius said, putting his owl's cage beside his bead.  
  
Remus looked as if he had never been talked to in his life. He was putting some clothing into his side table.  
  
"Oh, it seriously considered putting me in Ravenclaw." Remus said calmly.  
  
"Really? Good, you can help me with my studies when we get the time tables tomorrow than." Sirius grinned and turned to James "How about you mate?"  
  
"It said I would be in Gryffindor, and said that there was no where else for me at all." James said proudly, taking up his quidditch posters.  
  
"Awesome, it wanted me to be in Slytherin because I was a Black, but than it said I didn't belong in Slytherin." Sirius said, pulling on his pajamas.  
  
"It said I would be a Hufflepuff!" Peter said excitedly.  
  
"No one cares." Sirius said, yawning.  
  
James grinned. "So, anyone see the red head in our year?"  
  
Remus looked up.  
  
"Yeah, Lily Evans I believe."  
  
"She sure was pretty, don't you think?" James asked, getting into bed.  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"None of the Gryffindor girls in our year are pretty, well, maybe one or two..." Sirius turned over and soon all of them fell asleep.  
  
The four boys walked tiredly down to breakfast the next morning.  
  
"You know, I have been getting the strangest feeling you guys have been taking the Mickey..." Peter said as they sat down.  
  
"Why would we do that Peter? - Oh look! Our time tables!" Sirius grabbed a schedule from the middle of the table.  
  
"Oh look, we have a double history of magic lesson!" James said annoyed.  
  
"That bad?" Remus asked.  
  
"Bad? The teacher is a ghost that...talks....like...this...." Sirius said in a long droned out voice.  
  
The four boys talked through breakfast, than headed to transfiguration, their first class.  
  
"Welcome Gryffindor first years to transfiguration." McGonagall went on with her usual speech than gave them matches to turn into needles.  
  
"Hey look! I got it!" Sirius said after his first try.  
  
"Me to!" Remus and James said together.  
  
"Not me..." Peter said, holding up what looked like an overlarge twig.  
  
"Excellent! This is the first time anyone has done it in their first class. Three points to Gryffindor." McGonagall said to them as she passed by.  
  
Well, how did you like it so far? Still in need for names for the next chapter! 


	4. chapter four

A/N: Thank you to all of my awesome reviewers! My anonymous reviewer Samuel guessed right! It was because of his mum. Not that she is a bad person or anything. kurtcobain4eva you gave me a lot of names and I want to thank you for it! I am going to use a few of them. And the potions prof. will be nice for a change!  
  
Now than, as I said in my first chapter, bad reviews are wanted to. Not as much as bad, but honest! I would like to take this moment to honor my most honest reviewer carlieblack.  
  
Thank you so much for the honesty. –I didn't see Remus saying that either, but I needed Remus to say it, for something in the next chapter actually. And for the scars on his face. The answer to that is no. I was surprised when I saw the pic where he had the slashes on his face; however, I had always imagined him with scars on his face. After all, a great big werewolf attacking you leaves you more than lycan-hood. The thing with Peter is that I could never imagine Sirius and James hanging out with someone with Peter, my solution; something like what Hermione did. He will do something to give the three real marauders a higher opinion of him. Again, that something is in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Well let's see, I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. I don't own Sirius, the sky does looks up dreamily at the Dog Star  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: REMUS IS WHAT?  
  
The foursome of boys walked to their next class talking avidly. Remus was looking at a lunar chart.  
  
"Oy Remus, what's with the chart? We haven't had astronomy yet..." Sirius said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"It's just something for...my mum. She is very ill and loves the stars and stuff. I am to visit her once a month and we discuss the skies together." Remus said very quickly.  
  
"Oh, well, hope your mum feels better. Here we are." Sirius opened the dungeon door and the four took seats at one table.  
  
A few minutes later a man walked in carrying a briefcase and looking very out of breath.  
  
"Sorry I was late class. I was just talking to a few co-workers about the recent boggart infestation. My name is Professor Zade and I will be your potions- speak of the devil!" His student storage of potion supplies was rattling.  
  
Zade sighed and went on. "I am not a Defense against the dark arts teacher, nor are you third years. I guess you will have to learn about them anyway...a boggart takes the shape of your worst fear. Please remember that it can not actually harm you when I let it out.  
  
Prof. Zade walked over to the storage cabinet and opened it. Remus, who was sitting closest, stood up. Out came a silvery orb.  
  
"A crystal ball, well, that's interesting." The professor said with a look at Remus. (The staff all know).  
  
Sirius exchanged a glance with James.  
  
"Why would Remus's worst fear be a crystal ball?" James asked, looking oddly at the Professor as he got rid of the boggart.  
  
Sirius thought for a moment. "Maybe he went to go see a seer as a kid." He suggested.  
  
There next class was indeed Defense against the dark arts. Their teacher was a nasty old man by the name of Prof. Willow. He had sworn to Dumbledore that he would not teach about Werewolves to any year whatsoever. He had crossed his fingers.  
  
"Yo, first years watch out, this teacher is a lunatic." A Seventh year told the foursome as they walked into the classroom.  
  
Thanks to the warning, they took seats in the back of the classroom.  
  
The teacher walked in from his office, carrying a large bunch of scrolls and balancing a model of the moon on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Ah, I see I have a group of excellent Slytherin's, and some excellent Gryffindor's..." His eyes landed on a first year Gryffindor girl who had a muggle mother and wizard father. He put his model and scrolls on his desk, and jumped into the middle of the classroom like a shark. He slammed his hands on Lily Evans desk, making her jump slightly back.  
  
"I am here to teach you how to defend yourselves against the darkest of spells that come from dark wizards. Some dark magic however does not come from the end of a wand. Some dark magic can come from a potion, some can come from the air around you, and some even a bite..." Willow obviously did not like werewolves. Either that or he was afraid of getting bitten for what came next went against Dumbledore's orders completely.  
  
"Today I am teaching every one of my classes about the same thing; werewolves. A man who is transformed, or who transforms himself, into a wolf in nature and appearance under the influence of a full moon. The werewolf is only active at night and during that period, he devours infants and corpses. Werewolves can be killed by silver objects such as silver arrows and silver bullets. When a werewolf dies he is returned to his human form." He said all this very slowly so the children around him could take notes. He kept going from one desk to another as well, slamming his fists down and talking dramatically.  
  
Finally, he came to the foursome's table, actually taking the fifth seat in between Sirius and James.  
  
"A few people cornered a wolf and set their dog's apon it. They attacked it with sharp sticks and spears. Surprisingly, the wolf did not run away, instead it stood up and turned into a middle-aged man. They could recognize the wolf shaped man; he was Peter Stubbe of the same village. This Peter Stubbe was the first werewolf mankind has ever faced with. Every since than, werewolves have been feared. No one can blame anyone who works against a werewolf. I have personally said they should all be rounded up and killed. The ministry of magic however, has a law against the hunting of half man-half beasts." At this Remus raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Lupin?" Willow said coldly.  
  
"Lycanthrope are not half man-half beasts, they are simply men who must transform into a beast once a month for a few hours. Half man-half beasts are things like centaurs." Remus said.  
  
"They are what I say they are, now shut up and be quiet, this is my lesson and I don't want anymore interruptions-"  
  
"Excuse me, but teaching us also means that if we have a misunderstanding, you help us. I know I am not that smart or anything, but I agree with Remus, Werewolves are people. Almost like animagus's." Peter said with more bravery than he had.  
  
"Don't ever compare animagi to lycans. They are two completely different things." Willow snapped.  
  
"Well, both are people that turn into animals aren't they?" Peter said coldly.  
  
"Detention Pettigrew." Willow said, turning to his desk.  
  
The foursome spent the rest of the class passing a piece of parchment around to each other. It read as follows;  
  
Sirius: Never thought you had that in you Peter.  
  
Peter: Neither did I.  
  
James: Brilliant show.  
  
Remus: Yeah, thanks for sticking up for me Peter.  
  
Peter: sticking up? He wasn't bullying you, I just agreed with you.  
  
Remus: Yeah well, I can tell he hates me. And he was bullying. Bet he doesn't like me because my grandfather was a squib.  
  
James: So let me get this straight; your mother is pureblood and your father was half-blood?  
  
Remus: Yeah, something like that. I don't get much into that blood nonsense at all.  
  
Peter: I was almost a squib; my mother was so happy that I got a letter.  
  
(Moments later, Sirius crossed out the h on happy and added a cr)  
  
Peter: oh yeah? You die Black!  
  
(They had a silent fight over the parchment, writing rather rude things to each other.)  
  
James: Please, I haven't even heard all these curses!  
  
Remus: Yeah, and besides, the class is over in two minutes.  
  
Sirius crumpled the paper up when the bell rang, and the foursome walked out of class and out onto the grounds for break. 


	5. chapter five

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I have a website up now so that's why it's taken me so long with the reply. Anyway, to be a bit clearer, the name of the last chapter was 'Remus is what?' that is also the name of this one and the one after that. It is in three parts. Oh, and I am currently working on pictures of the marauders in their Halloween costumes, so look out for that. Well, that is, Remus, James and Peter, Sirius's costume comes from Bunneh who I dedicate this chappie to! Thank you so much for the pic! I was going to make Sirius something stupid until you showed me how good he looked in a cape!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own king diamonds 'the puppet master', nor do I own blind guardians 'nightfall in middle-earth'. I also don't own anything from Harry Potter, even though Joe Rowling said that she didn't want people crediting their fan fiction to her. I also don't own Bunneh Luna (who I am adding because her picture is just to wonderful. Oh, and later in the story your character gets a way better part than here, I just felt like adding the name because this chapter is dedicated to you). I do however, own Sora Terrest. And For a later chapter, I have nothing against anyone who celebrates Christmas! I love Christmas! It's just that my role play character Sora is Jewish so I am having a bit about that. Don't flame me for it!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: REMUS IS WHAT? (Part two)  
  
The rest of September went by very quickly. Their lessons with Prof. Willow got worse and worse. Each time he gave off the aroma of hating half-bloods. No, for him it was either muggle-born or pureblood. Nothing less, nothing more.  
  
Their defense lessons however were all very fun. They had many practical lessons with small defense spells. Prof. Zade was completely opposite of Willow. He loved all his students.  
  
A week after full moon in October he announced that he would be holding a costume party for Halloween.  
  
"I have talked it over with Dumbledore, and he agrees that if it is simply my first years than it is okay. In my dungeon of course, you know, so you can get to know your classmates better." He explained one lesson.  
  
After class the foursome went outside to their favourite Willow.  
  
"A costume party? What am I supposed to do? I look horrid in costumes." Peter said, plopping down on the grass next to Remus.  
  
Sirius frowned slightly. "Don't worry too much about it Peter."  
  
"Well, I think I know what I am going as, a werewolf." James said, smiling at his idea.  
  
Remus dropped the book he had been reading. "W-werewolf, what gave you that idea?" He said, trying to sound calm.  
  
"The idea of scaring the crap out of Willow." James said.  
  
Remus sighed out of what seemed to be relief. "I think I may go as a martial arts expert, you know, so all I have to do is paint on markings and wear a headband, not dress up like an animal or something.  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement. "I may go as a vampire." Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
"A vampire?! Like the one's we have seen pictures of in DADA?" James asked, thinking of the sullen faced-pale creatures.  
  
"Yes, I am going as a pale thing." Sirius said sarcastically. James and Remus laughed, and Peter said 'oh, okay cool' because he doesn't know what sarcasm is. "No, I am going as one from the muggle movies. I have some white face makeup and a cape and I can just sharpen my teeth with a spell and-"James cut Sirius off.  
  
"You own white face makeup and a cape? What for?" James asked.  
  
Sirius waved a hand. "Ah James, don't question the mind of a Black." Sirius said, with the air of one talking of the weather.  
  
"I don't think I will..." James said. Peter laughed a sort of forced roaring laugh.  
  
The night of the first year Halloween party was very...eventful.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all getting dressed in their dorm. Each had the curtains pulled around their bed so they could not laugh at each other.  
  
James came out first. He had transfigured his glasses to be furry and was wearing a messy wig. He also transfigured his hands and feet into paws and did a hair growth spell. He looked nothing like a real werewolf, but like one fathomed out of the movies.  
  
Than Peter came out. He wasn't very good with a wand, so he simply had on a hat with round ears, a glue-on nose and a long grey tail.  
  
"What are you?" James asked, smiling Weakley at the pitiful costume.  
  
"I am a mouse!" Peter squeaked up.  
  
Sirius came out next, or rather, he flew out. He had a long black cape and a pale face. His eyes were bloodshot and he had long teeth.  
  
"Like my flying spell? It makes you feather light when jumping, excellent for trick flying." Sirius said proudly.  
  
The three of them waited for five minutes, staring at Remus's drawn curtains.  
  
"You having trouble with something?" Sirius asked finally.  
  
"No, why don't you just- just go without me." Remus said. There was a tone of embarrassment in his voice.  
  
"Alright..." James, Sirius and Peter left for the dungeon, Sirius and James getting screams from girls, and Peter getting the Mickey taken out of him.  
  
Once they got there James ran over to a group of girls (one including a certain red-head) and started to howl. A few giggled, Lily just sat there, rolling her eyes. Sirius was confronted by a group of Goth girls who thought he dressed like that all the time ran over to him. Sirius only managed to get away when the equal Goth boys came over.  
  
Sirius, James and Peter hung out for about ten minutes by the door waiting for Remus. Finally they heard something that sounded like metal scraping. They looked out the door and saw Remus.  
  
He was very red in the face from embarrassment. Remus was unmistakable for an anime character. His shirt was low cut on the top, and cut just above his navel on the bottom. He had a metal chain wrapped twice around his neck and a bandanna on his forehead. He was holding what looked like a metal pole. The really amazing thing though was that his scars looked...natural for this look.  
  
"Remus..." Sirius and James were both at a loss for words. The girls that were spying on them though weren't. The immediately started to point at Remus and say things like 'gawd he is so cute! Why doesn't he dress like that more often?'  
  
The four boys headed back in, where more people began to stare at Remus. Especially one Ravenclaw girl named Sybil Trelawney.  
  
"Remus, how did you look so good without any magic? Or did you do a spell you are not sharing..." Sirius said, wrapping his cape around his face in mock jealousy.  
  
"I do not look good...I didn't even want to dress up, it's just that everyone had to and-"  
  
"And now you're a major stud. Look at all those girls following you! I only got these weird Goth girls." Sirius said, shivering.  
  
Remus blushed harder. He let his pole drag around on the floor as he walked with his friends, trying to keep out of everyone's way.  
  
After about a half hour Prof. Zade silenced everyone.  
  
"Well, I see some amazing costumes out there, even one or two that zero magic effort and still came out amazing," He winked at Remus, "Now, we have awards for the best costumes, and the reason we didn't tell anyone was so we can see the effort you put in for yourself, not a solid gold trophy..." He waited a few minutes so some children could groan. "Well, I will be going around, questioning everyone and in about a half hour we will have three winners!" Everyone turned from him when he was done and went back to talking. After ten minutes he came up to the foursome.  
  
"Hello there kids. Where did you get that cape Sirius?" Zade asked, looking at the fine black cape.  
  
"Family heirloom sir. My favourite uncle gave it to me, real silver fastenings to." Sirius said, showing him the shining silver crests that held together the front of his cape.  
  
"Silver?" Remus asked, stepping back a few steps.  
  
"Yeah, got a problem?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nope." Remus stammered. Zade decided to change the subject.  
  
"And that costume you put together Remus! You enjoy Muggle manga?" He asked.  
  
Remus smiled at the change of subject and said "Yes, It fascinates me."  
  
Zade continued on about his than James's costumes. Than he left and went to talk to other students.  
  
"Okay everyone, I have a few winners! First up, we have am honorable mention that goes to Severus Snape of Slytherin house for his interesting Cinderella costume." Zade snorted.  
  
"Hey! Credit for that goes to us!" Sirius shouted as everyone laughed at Poor Severus. He went on the stage very angry, and ran from the hall crying with his certificate.  
  
"Next, we have in third place Bunneh Luna of Slytherin house (A/N: That's what it is in your story!) For her gypsy costume."  
  
Bunneh ran onto the stage and took her award, thanking Zade.  
  
"Now than, second place goes to Lily Evans of Gryffindor for her princess costume." Lily walked onto the stage. Her hair had been brushed out, every lock of red hair shining. Her dress was golden, draping to the floor.  
  
"And finally, first place goes to Remus Lupin for his anime fighter costume." Remus walked onto the stage and took the very large trophy.  
  
After the part was over, the foursome trooped up the steps to the common room. They got there after the girls in their year did, and four of the five girls were sitting in the corner, admiring Lily's trophy. James went over as well. Peter went to bed.  
  
Sirius and Remus went to play a game of wizard's chess in the corner, but there was already a girl sitting there. She was reading a book which was called 'Werewolf bites, snake stings and more'. Her black hair was as long as Sirius's; shoulder length.  
  
"Hey, um, what's your name, do you mind? The chess board is built into this table here and"  
  
"You want me to move." She finished Sirius's sentence for him.  
  
"Hey wait, you aren't in a costume..." Remus said, eyeing her baggy muggle clothes.  
  
"That's because I didn't go. Here, I need to write up my report anyway," Her eyes rested on Remus for a moment, they were odd; an outline of blue, green, and jets of orange coming out of the black pupil, "You know, the one on Lycanthropes. Fascinating creatures they are, I wonder why Willow hates them so much...bloody coward." She sat down in a chair in the other corner.  
  
Remus gave her a worried look. She in return gave him a 'don't worry about it' look.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sirius asked, staring at the girl.  
  
"Dunno, probably one of those rebel kids with older siblings that were hippies." Remus said, "Now, black or white?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, the character in the end doesn't like Remus! She knows because as Sirius will soon do the same, it was Willow's clues. 


	6. chapter six

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! And I thank you for not flaming me about the whole Zade and willow thing. I said Zade was the dada teacher last chapter! Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the music that weird Sora listens to I mean, I own none of the weird music that Sora listens to- ugh! I said that last chapter. I don't own anything else at all. Why don't I own anything? Oh, and the word 'schema' and whatever belongs to my language arts teacher who is a- well, a Severus/Willow person if you get my drift. I think only one of you out there reading this gets that, so hi! –Waves dramatically-.  
  
A/N 2!: I don't think anyone ever did this...anyway, it is taking me a couple of days to write this chapter, and today is –blows on trumpet- June the fourth! Which means –blows trumpet again- HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!! Anywho... I saw the first showing in my town with my school, than an hour later I went again! (It's so much nicer to watch the movie without all of your classmates talking XD) I loved it! Alfonso was so funny! I liked Ron's dream about the spiders wanting him to tap dance, Harry was like 'you tell those spiders Ron!' lol, and Harry is such a good friend for playing along! Oh, no more tea cravings at three in the morning, I have a party tomorrow! Did anyone else see the movie twice? (Just one hour and a half in-between! Did they think they could keep me away?) Oh wait, I said that already- okay, enough with the babbling! Onward to the story!  
  
CHAPTER SIX: REMUS IS WHAT? (Part three)  
  
Sirius and Remus continued to play there game of chess, until Remus looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh, I have to go catch my train; tomorrow I am visiting my mum." Remus said, getting up.  
  
"Again? Mate, last month you said the same thing. I really am starting to wonder about you, what does she have?" Sirius asked, putting his aggravated chess men away.  
  
Remus stuttered a bit. "Well, um- err, well she has this muggle disease called cancer."  
  
"I heard of that! What type does she have?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She has Leukemia. Cancer of the blood. Nasty thing it is to. Very deadly." The girl they had told to get up before walked over.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Man, I am sorry, I had no idea." Sirius picked up his bag and walked up the stairs to the boy's dorms.  
  
"Thanks for that Sora, I should have had something prepared, of course someone was going to ask me." Remus said, putting his own chess men in his bag.  
  
"It's okay, first off, someone knows my name, second off, Willow is going to get his, so don't worry about it." Sora said, waving a hand and walking off.  
  
The next few days were very uneventful, well, until their next lesson with Prof. Willow.  
  
"Today we are doing werewolf schema. What is schema? (A/N: I want to know that to!) Text to text, text to life, and text to world. It's group work, and for those of you who don't know what that is, it means you work with a group. I am giving you truth quills, so don't make anything up." Willow hissed, taking a box of quills out.  
  
James, Peter, Remus and Sirius were at the same table. Remus was looking very pale.  
  
"Remus, you okay? You look horrible mate." James said, picking up his quill.  
  
Remus picked up his quill. Was it the truth if you wrote nothing? He would rather a zero than a written confession. Was it- oww!  
  
Remus dropped his quill. A burn was in his hand.  
  
"Did I mention that the quills were coated with fine silver? It helps with the truth spell." Willow sneered. Sora got up from her seat, walked over to Willow, said a few choice words that made a lot of people gasp and slapped him flat across the face.  
  
"MS. TERREST! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! DETENTION! SUSPENSION!" Willow screamed.  
  
"I would rather be suspended from classes for a month than have to look at your ugly son of a bitch face. I am going to Prof. Dumbledore! I am sure he would like to here about your lessons!" And Sora did walk right out of the classroom. Remus ran out to, but he needed to treat his burn.  
  
Sirius sat stock still. Since Willow asked for quiet, he took out a piece of parchment and a normal quill.  
  
Sirius: I know why Remus is so weird!  
  
James: Your weirder than him mate.  
  
Sirius: No! I mean there is something! I will tell you later James.  
  
Peter leaned over to look at the paper.  
  
Peter: How about me?  
  
Sirius: Not you- yet. We don't need the whole school knowing.  
  
Sirius than crumpled up the parchment as Dumbledore walked in, followed by Sora.  
  
Dumbledore, who usually had a calm, happy glint in his eyes now, had a look that no one had ever seen him have. And when I say that, I mean not past, present or future.  
  
"After all of my hard work, you still decide to go against my wishes. I am going to moderate all of these children's memories and you will be fired. Please go to your office and pack. Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Terrest will go outside into the corridor now." Dumbledore said coldly. Willow grumbled but did not reply. He walked to the door in the back of the room, opened it, entered and shut it again. James, Sirius, Peter and Sora did what they were told.  
  
Once outside Sirius turned to Sora.  
  
"You knew, you knew and never told me!" Sirius breathed.  
  
Sora crossed her arms and snorted, "Well, you don't even know my name, so why should I care?"  
  
Sirius turned to Peter and gave him a 'leave' look.  
  
"Why can't I hear to? Remus is my friend!" Peter whined.  
  
"We will tell you in the dorm later, just not here." Sirius said, shooing him off. After he left, Sirius turned to James.  
  
"James, Remus is a werewolf!" Sirius said in a hushed voice. James's bag dropped off his back.  
  
"H-he is? He didn't tell us!" James answered, picking his bag up. Sora just yawned loudly.  
  
"He obviously told you." Sirius said, turning on Sora.  
  
"Of course not. After the first lesson I figured on one thing. Anything Willow hates has to be the best thing in the world. So I did more research on it. And one day I saw Remus looking over Lunar charts. Than I saw his pattern of absence. Full moon in September. Full moon in October. I knew it had to be something. Including his full moon boggart." Sora said, waving a hand (once again) and walking off.  
  
Sirius and James sat in silence until about ten minutes later when Remus came down the hall, his hand fully healed. James and Sirius got up and pulled Remus into an empty classroom.  
  
Remus sat down on one of the chairs, his face showed a lot of fear.  
  
"_So_ Remus, _we_ know what you are." Sirius said.  
  
Remus turned ghost white.  
  
"Please- don't tell the other kids, or- don-"he was at a loss for words.  
  
"Of course we won't tell anyone! I was just wondering why you didn't tell us!" Sirius said, clapping his hands together once.  
  
Remus sighed with relief. "You don't hate me than, just because I'm a-a"  
  
"Werewolf, Lycanthrope, _puppy_..." Sirius said, smiling to James mischievously. James returned the smile.  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
  
"We _know_ how to help you." Sirius said, still smiling.  
  
Remus looked at the two of them, than understanding dawned on his face. "No you can't, you will get in so much trouble!"  
  
"Remus, my werewolf friend, no one will find out- **if** you help us of course." Sirius said, sitting down on one of the chairs.  
  
"I will- you promise to not tell anyone?" Remus asked again.  
  
Sirius held his hand out for a second, than put it to his heart. His heart filled with love for everyone and everything. James did the same.  
  
"We solemnly swear not to breathe a word of Lycanthrope hood to anyone except ourselves. And Peter once we figure out how to not have him run through the castle screaming."  
  
Remus smiled. The three best friends walked out of the classroom.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that was the really cheesy ending to this chapter. Next chapter is Christmas though! 


	7. chapter seven

A/N: Well, I shall 'bring the Christmas chapter on dude' as one of my reviewers said. I don't have a lot to say right now, so umm... here is the Christmas chapter! Sorry if everything is a bit rushed, but I need to get to a certain point and I can't have another chapter that was so long it had to be cut up again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any songs Sora sings (I don't know why I keep saying this, because I always seem to have nowhere to put that scene). And I own nothing else.  
  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD AND GORE AND ONE HELL OF AN EVIL MUM; DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BEAR IT.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: CHRISTMAS AND BEATERS (not quidditch related)  
  
November went by fast. No one mentioned Animagus lessons or Werewolves (except for when they told Peter- who they had to stop from running around screaming). There DADA teacher was replaced by Dumbledore himself until he could get a replacement.  
  
When the first snow of December came in, McGonagall went around with a form to see who was staying for Christmas.  
  
"Staying for the holidays Sirius? Because if you are, want to come to my house instead? My mum and dad won't mind." James said as McGonagall started with Remus at the end of the table.  
  
"No, my mum wrote me an odd letter. 'I need to go home so they could talk to me about something'. I wonder what..." Sirius said the last part to himself, wondering what sort of thing his mum would want to say to him.  
  
A week before Christmas the train came. Sirius sat in silence on the train.  
  
"Young master Black, come with me." Their house elf was waiting for Sirius to come with him to go home. Sirius went with him. After an hour of walking they came to 12 Grimauld place. Sirius walked in slowly, still wondering what his mum wanted to talk to him about.  
  
"Sirius. You were sorted into Gryffindor. You're a disgrace to this family!" a cold voice came from the kitchen. She was wearing oven mitts and holding one of those poles used in a fireplace to move coals around. The tip of it was glowing white, showing how hot it was.  
  
"I can't help if I was sorted into Gryffindor and I didn't want to be a Slytherin anyway, I have friends now. Real friends." Sirius said coldly, eyeing the pole in his mothers' hand.  
  
His mother didn't respond for a moment, than she raised the white-hot pole above her head. "You blood-traitor, creature of filth! HOW DARE YOU?!" It was such a shock that even Sirius didn't see this coming. She brought the pole down across his back. Burning right through his shirt; into his skin. It pushed him into a wall, his face sideways against it. She struck him again, this time in the stomach. He fell to the floor, rolling in pain. She struck again, hitting him flat across the face. He stood up, burns showing all over his body, bleeding from a lot of them.  
  
"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!" He cried through tears, falling to the floor.  
  
His mother just stood there, holding the pole up, ready to attack again. He ran as fast as he could with a burnt leg to his luggage. He took it up and ran out the door.  
  
Sirius took his owl from her cage and wrote a note with one of his burnt hands, practically scribbled, to James. He misspelled a lot of words, but as long as James could read it, it was okay.  
  
James,  
  
I am dun with taling to my mum. Follow owl, help me. Please.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Sirius sent it off. To his surprise, ten minutes later James was running down the street.  
  
"Wow, we live closer together than I- Sirius!" James looked down at Sirius. His clothing was torn from the burning pole and his burns had gotten worse, the snow he was laying on was red with blood. James panicked. He picked Sirius up and ran the ten minutes back to his house, making the luggage follow them.  
  
"James, honey, where have you been?" A sweet voice called from the kitchen of an old Victorian house.  
  
Hazel eyes peeked out from the kitchen, followed by a woman running to James. She had seen Sirius, who was bleeding freely from James's hands to the floor.  
  
"What happened to him? Who is it?" She asked, taking him from James and laying him on the couch, not caring about staining it.  
  
"It's my best friend..." James said Weakley as his mother took a wand out and tried her best to patch up his wounds.  
  
"He needs to go to St. Mungos!" She said, running to her owl.  
  
"Right." James said, looking at Sirius. Sirius was still conscious.  
  
Sirius looked up at James. He felt so weak. "Wait- I don't want to go to the hospital- please, madam pomphery, Hogwarts..." Sirius chocked out. James looked at his mum.  
  
"It's what he wants..." James's mum wrote a letter and sent it off. A half hour later another letter came and James and Sirius were in the fireplace, ready to go to the hospital wing.  
  
"How did it happen?" Madam Pomphery screamed as he arrived, vomiting from nausea.  
  
"A car..." Sirius mumbled, feeling like he was going to die, at least he wasn't where the daily prophet would write about his family.  
  
Madam Pomphery gave him a blood replenishing potion and fixed up his burns as best she could. After about five hours she finally left him and James alone while she went to talk to the headmaster.  
  
"Sirius, man, this had something to do with your mum right?" James said, sitting down next to him.  
  
Sirius looked at him, "No, it was this huge muggle truck. I had a talk with my mum and I went outside and bam!" Sirius said, feeling in no mood to tell the truth.  
  
"Oh, it hurt a lot didn't it-"  
  
"First your eyes, than your skin, we will make you feel born again, no more me my friend." A voice said, sitting up in the bed next to Sirius. It was Sora, and she had a heavily bandaged arm.  
  
"Sora? Why are you here, why aren't you home?" James asked.  
  
"I don't have a home, I'm a street rat. But anyway, you interrupted my poem! ((A/N: It's not hers, but it gave a kid in class nightmares, of course, I have my warning above.))"  
  
"By all means, finish your poem." James said un-interestingly. Sirius had a different opinion.  
  
"You live alone? Are you an orphan?"  
  
"No, I do have a home, and parents, I just don't go there, only during the summer when I have to." Sora answered.  
  
"So you're not a street rat."  
  
"A shiny scalpel in the master's hand, his wife has got the jars for blood; oh she keeps one near..." Sora said, ignoring the question.  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other, than turned away in laughter. A day before Christmas Sirius was finally let out of the hospital wing. He could have gotten out sooner if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted his scars cleared up.  
  
James and Sirius woke up on Christmas day to large piles of presents at the ends of their beds.  
  
"Hey James check this out." Sirius said, he held a card open, that had nothing on it or in it, except for a song coming out;  
  
'The shadows are thick and old I'm searching the dark for my love Behind the Theater of Puppet Shows I find the stairs to the Cellar below  
  
Hiding where the shadows rule A door opens below The Moon is high above 300 pounds of flesh, that woman I know  
  
Oh it's the Puppet Master's wife She pulls a cart behind her "Oh Emerencia", where are you going with that knife?  
  
Time to kill; it's time for her nightly thrill "Oh Emerencia", where are you going with that knife?  
  
Deep in night through the narrowest streets I follow her every step She is searching for innocent victims "Oh Emerencia" In an alley a homeless is sleeping Approaching without a sound... and then... oh no  
  
"How strange it is... to see... a life that slips away How strange it is... in Darkness Blood is Black not Red"  
  
The knife is still deep in his chest Got to keep the Blood in its nest She wraps him in the sack she brought She better leave before she gets caught  
  
Through the streets dark and Old Through the streets, no one must know Only the Moon and I And none of us will ever tell She pulls the body off the cart Back at the Theater, down into the dark "Oh Emerencia", I wonder why you left the door ajar  
  
Deep in night through the narrowest hallways I follow her every step There's a light from a doorway ahead of us Where did she go, where did she go..? Oh no What I see is a Horror Show... then the blow...'  
  
Sirius shut the card, shivering. James laughed nervously.  
  
"Who wants to kill you?" James asked, taking the card and ripping it up so they never had to hear the song again.  
  
"I Dunno, there's a gift with it..." Sirius said, taking out what looked like a very morbid plushie of himself.  
  
"Maybe one of those Goth girls took a fancy to you mate." James said, taking the plushie with interest.  
  
"Well that card gave me a right scare! Another like this and I might have to pop my clogs." Sirius said, taking up his next gift.  
  
The two boys walked downstairs into the common room. The only one there was Sora.  
  
"Hey, coming down to the Christmas feast?" James asked as he walked by her.  
  
"Nope, I don't celebrate Christmas, I'm Jewish." Sora said, unwrapping what looked like her only present. One pence piece.  
  
"Oh, that's...nice..." She said, staring at the coin.  
  
"That muggle money? How much is it worth?" Sirius asked interestedly.  
  
"Less than a knut." Sora said sadly (say that three times fast).  
  
James frowned slightly. Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Let's go to the feast, it's not nice to pry into peoples personal lives." Sirius said, walking down the corridor.  
  
James nodded and went with Sirius, He ate quickly, and as people were starting to stare at the scar on his face he was not able to get rid of it. He said goodbye to James and headed back to the common room.  
  
When he went back upstairs he plopped into a chair in front of the fire. He heard soft crying noises from the corner and to his surprise he saw Sora sitting there curled up into a ball.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, watching her cry. The pence piece was on the floor in front of her.  
  
Sora looked up.  
  
"My parents don't like magic. They hate it to be more exact. Well, there not my real parents exactly. My mum and dad died in a run in with a truck. I was left to a foster home. They beat me there. Now, are you HAPPY?" Sora said, turning away from him.  
  
Sirius looked at the curled up ball in the corner. He felt such a connection it was unbearable.  
  
"Did you ever dream of someone coming and taking you away from your home? Or running away and coming to some grand land?" He asked Sora quietly.  
  
"Every day, every minute, every hour, every second." Sora answered, wiping her face with her arm.  
  
"Same, it's why my favourite genre in muggle reading is-"  
  
"Fantasy, because anything can happen in the worst of situations." Sora finished for him.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Did I miss something?" James asked, walking in.  
  
"Nope, want to here my Christmas card song again?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is a bit weird, but I needed a weird character to help Sirius cope in later chapters, please R&R! Oh, and don't worry, my next chapter wont be like this at all, in fact, I might say it's the funniest chapter I have ever written. 


	8. chapter eight

A/N: Since my last chapter was so sad this one is basically very happy. I know I am a girl, but what do soon-to-be twelve year old boys like to talk about? I did some investigation (more or less meaning I spied on a group of eleven year old boys at a party). Anyway, this is what I came up with. Who knew eleven year old boys had such useless conversations that drift from one thing to another. There conversation was shockingly similar to this one.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: ANIMAGI AND MEAN GIRLS  
  
Three days before the end of the holidays Remus and Peter came back from vacation. Remus brought them to the dungeons the day before the end.  
  
"Okay, we need to start your animagus lessons, that is, if you still want to." Remus said, still regretting his friends finding out.  
  
"Of course, but since it is new years, let's have a bit of fun." James said, smiling to Remus.  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement. "Yeah, 1772, soon we will be twelve. Of course, we all know what twelve means," James and Sirius laughed for a moment, "You Peter, will be taller soon, our voices will get deeper, and girls will start to notice us..." Peter shook his head.  
  
"You mean notice you. No girl would like me... (A/N: You think so...) I mean, look at me!" Peter said, patting his stomach.  
  
"Peter, girls look past looks, they look into the soul of the person," Remus sighed sadly, "and in mine they will see a wolf."  
  
Sirius laughed, "No offence Remus, but twelve year old girls through about thirty two year old girls like boys that are 'hot', like me."  
  
"Some girls look past the mundane." James added.  
  
"What is mundane?" Sirius asked.  
  
": found in the ordinary course of events; "a placid everyday scene"; "it was a routine day"; "there's nothing quite like a real...train conductor to add color to a quotidian commute"" Remus answered. Sirius stared at him.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
Remus shrugged. "You wanted the definition of mundane..."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Dictionary. I have no idea what mundane is, that Ravenclaw girl Sybil used that word when reading my palm." James said.  
  
"You're obviously using it out of context." Remus said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh really? Are you saying I talk out of context?"  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Hey, what were we talking about?"  
  
"I dunno, lets play some music!" Sirius said, taking an old record player from his bag (if Remus can have one in the movie...).  
  
James, Peter and Remus stared at Sirius as He River danced to the song 'cotton eyed Joe'.  
  
"Sirius, we have work to do..." Remus said, turning off the record player.  
  
"Aww, in a minute Remus, we have more talking to do." Remus sighed and sat back down. "So James, who do you want to notice you?"  
  
"Lily Evans." James said very fast.  
  
"Lily? She is very nice, but very smart. She seems more Remus's type." Sirius said, not able to picture his best friend and Lily together.  
  
"So, I loved Lily at first sight, she is nice, smart, and not that bad looking either."  
  
"Oh how sweet," Sirius than grinned mischievously, "oh, and by the way James, how sweet are your dreams eh? I hear you at night."  
  
James went red. Everyone else laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah? How about your personal life eh Sirius?" James asked, "Who do you want to notice you?"  
  
"No one." Sirius said a bit too quickly.  
  
"Out with it Black." James said jokingly.  
  
"No one! It's just that I am a bit keen on finding out who sent me that Christmas gift."  
  
James snorted, than said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, I would want to know who likes songs to tell you in detail how strange blood looks."  
  
Sirius laughed. So did everyone else. Remus took the book he was holding and opened to a page that had a bit of writing at the top and was blank the rest of the way.  
  
"Okay, what you each need to do is point your wand at the paper and recite the words at the top of the page. If you do it properly, it will show you a picture of the animagus you would become if you choose to be one." Remus gave the book to James; he pointed his wand at the page.  
  
"'An animal I want to be, so the animal I am let me see'." James looked at the page. It stayed blank for a moment, but than a black stag cantered onto the page.  
  
"My turn!" Sirius took the book from James and recited the same thing. Instantly, the black stag became a large black Labrador. Sirius grinned. "I always knew I was a dog."  
  
"Let me see!" Peter took the book and did the same. A fat rat came slowly onto the page eating cheese.  
  
The three other boys joked about this for the rest of the time. After a while it got late and they needed to get back up to the common room.  
  
When they got there Lily was sitting with three girls. They were having a conversation about what type of boy they liked. Not wanting to miss this, the foursome of boys hid behind a couch.  
  
"... My kind of guy would be tall, dark, handsome..."  
  
"How about you Lily?"  
  
"I just want an honest and mature boy." Lily said.  
  
"Don't you care the least bit about how cute he his."  
  
Sora, who was sitting in the corner, walked over.  
  
"I want a boy with a long large intestine." Sora said sitting down on the couch the boys were hiding behind.  
  
The other girls stared at her.  
  
"Why would you want that?" one girl said.  
  
"I don't. I think it's stupid what you girls are doing. Love is when someone cares about you, no matter what. You could fall in love with anyone." She said this very seriously.  
  
"Were not talking about love; were talking about who we would look good with." Another girl said.  
  
Sora snorted.  
  
"Well, no one asked you, go back to your corner and play with the bugs."  
  
"Yeah, what do you care? No one would like you anyway."  
  
Sora stood up at this. "Your right, no one likes me. And no one will ever like me. I know that already. Try harder with the insults, because the truth doesn't hurt." At this, Sora went to the stairs leading to the girls dormitories.  
  
"Man is she ugly. She looks like a boy." One girl said. Lily just sat there. She didn't want to stick up for her for she didn't want to be singled out either (Her attitude and independence comes later) but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Yeah I know, she like has the same hair as Sirius- which looks really cute on him and all, but it doesn't like look right on a girl." The one with the valley girl accent said.  
  
Sirius, James Remus and Peter all stood up. The girls screamed when they popped in.  
  
"I'm glad you think my hair looks cute valley girl." Sirius said, storming up to his dorm.  
  
"What's his problem?" James asked. Remus shrugged. The other three boys walked up to their dorm.  
  
Sirius was sitting up on his bed. He was holding up another card like the one he got for Christmas.  
  
"Another one? Oh guys, quiet down. Sirius, open it!" James said excitedly, he wanted to hear the song.  
  
"Fine. I wonder if every holiday I am going to get one..." Sirius opened the card;  
  
'Noldor Blood is on your hands Your banes A tearful destiny  
  
Black clouds will carry Rain of blood I've seen it rain  
  
We were lost On grinding ice In fear and hunger Dead winter reigned In Araman  
  
(You) can't escape From my damnation (Nor) run away From isolation  
  
Guilty spoke the one This deed can't be undone Hear my words Fear my curse  
  
I know where the stars glow (And the) sky's unclouded Sweet the water runs my friend (But) Noldor Blood is on your hands Tears unnumbered You will shet and dwell in pain  
  
Your homeless souls Shall come to me There's no release Slain you might be Slain you will be Slain you will be And the lost Who will not reach the House of spirits (Will) grow old and weary  
  
(You) can't escape From my damnation (Nor) run away From isolation  
  
Guilty spoke the one This deed can't be undone Hear my words Fear my curse  
  
I know where the stars glow (And the) sky's unclouded Sweet the water runs my friend (But) Noldor Blood is on your hands Tears unnumbered You will shet and dwell in pain  
  
I've seen this bitter end As I've foreseen The storm and ice And I could see it (How) a million died And I? The blame's on me Cause I was not there  
  
(You) can't escape From my damnation (Nor) run away From isolation  
  
Guilty spoke the one This deed can't be undone Hear my words Fear my curse  
  
I know where the stars glow (And the) sky's unclouded Sweet the water runs my friend (But) Noldor Blood is on your hands Tears unnumbered You will shet and dwell in pain  
  
Dead winter reigns And tomorrow's still unknown Lies Condemned and betrayed Now everything is said See my eyes Are full of tears And a cruel price We've paid But still I can't claim That I'm innocent  
  
Lost'  
  
"Lord of the rings." Remus said as Sirius closed the card quietly and ripped it up.  
  
"What now?" James asked interestingly.  
  
"The lord of the rings. It's a trilogy of three books. Well, there are four but the first is called 'the hobbit'. Anyway, whoever sent it likes muggle work." Remus said quietly.  
  
Sirius sat in quiet for a moment.  
  
"Sirius has a secret admirer!" James started to chant in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Shut it!" Sirius said, throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"Sirius, you should have never have been a vampire, you have the weirdest girls after you."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's this chapter! And no, the title of this chapter didn't come from any movies. Umm, the next chapter is Valentines Day so that should be interesting. I am trying to speed things up a bit as you can see, it hit me last night that I am writing about all seven years after all! I am trying to limit each year to about thirteen chapters, so lets hope! 


	9. chapter nine

A/N: Okay, this is Valentines Day, which also means Sirius gets another card from his weird secret admirer. Don't blame me for the song. It was a friend's idea.  
  
CHAPTER NINE: THE HUNT FOR THE ADMIRER  
  
January drifted by. They had started to practice how to become Animagus.  
  
Without much luck on the night before Valentines Day they headed back to the common room talking avidly.  
  
"You need to concentrate on the animal, be the animal." Remus said as they entered the portrait hole.  
  
The common room had been decorated with large tacky pink balloons and streamers. Lily and all the other girls were sitting talking (as usual) and giggled when the boys past. They were heading upstairs though.  
  
"Sirius, a card might not even come, and it would be tomorrow, since tomorrow is Valentines Day anyway." James said, but sure enough, another card was in place on his bed.  
  
"Sirius, who knows what goes on in that girls mind! What kind of song is it going to be?"  
  
Sirius opened the card, and out came the song;  
  
'The first flush of youth was upon you when our eyes first met  
  
And i knew that to you and into your life i had to get  
  
i felt light-headed at the touch of this strangers hand  
  
an assault my defenses systematically failed to withstand  
  
cos you came at a time  
  
when the pursuit of one true love in which to fall  
  
was the be all and end all  
  
love is only a feeling  
  
(drifting away)  
  
when im in your arms I start believing  
  
(its here to stay)  
  
but love is only a feeling  
  
Anyway  
  
the state of elation that this union of hearts achieved  
  
I had seen, I had touched, I had tasted and I truly believed  
  
that the light of my life  
  
would tear a hole through each cloud that scudded by  
  
just to beam on you and I  
  
Love is only a feeling  
  
(drifting away)  
  
when im your arms I start believing  
  
(its here to stay)  
  
but love is only a feeling  
  
anyway, anyway  
  
Love is only a feeling  
  
(drifting away)  
  
and we've got to stop ourselves believing  
  
(its here to stay)  
  
cos love is only a feeling  
  
Anyway'  
  
"Sirius, that song was...normal- I know who it is!" James said, smiling at the confused faces. "Well, not exactly, but tomorrow, we interview the Goth girls!"  
  
Sirius fell asleep soon after that. Yet before he did he didn't rip up the card. He put it in a draw.  
  
He was in the great hall. James was holding up a list of students and was holding the sorting hat. He called girl names one by one and the sorting hat called out with each one 'NO!'.  
  
Sirius wanted to go up and stop him for some reason, but he couldn't. He was in a cage. It was getting smaller...smaller...  
  
"Sirius wake up! Today we hunt!" James said, shaking Sirius awake.  
  
The foursome of boys walked downstairs to breakfast. When they got there James let Peter go off to eat but kept Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Okay men, what we need to do is scan each house table for Goth girls. Let's start with Hufflepuff." And soon enough, they found a group of Hufflepuff girls who were Goth's.  
  
"Hello ladies." Sirius said, walking up to them.  
  
"Hello Sirius." They chorused.  
  
"Have any of you been sending me cards?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"No Sirius." They chorused.  
  
James did Ravenclaw and even Slytherin, but no luck.  
  
"Okay, someone is lying." James said as they finally sat down to eat.  
  
"Obviously...hey James, check this out." Sirius pointed up to all the owls coming in. Twenty were heading straight for Sirius and James.  
  
"I feel so loved!" Sirius and James said together. The split up the mail (to each his own) and opened all the cards.  
  
"Wow, a lot of fifth years like us..." James said, reading a fancy card from a fifth year Ravenclaw.  
  
"Looks like you guys won't have trouble in the girl department..." Peter said sadly as Remus got a few owls himself.  
  
Sirius picked up the last letter. It wasn't a Valentines Day card. It was from home.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
So, you decided not to rat me out. That was very wise of you. Next time I want you to do the same thing. Next time; Easter holiday. If you don't show up, don't expect your little friend's family to last very long. Some might say that truck keeps coming back for more.  
  
Your _loving_ mother  
  
Sirius burnt the letter and ran fro the hall. He ran straight for his dorm, pulled the curtains around his four poster.  
  
He sat up, crying. What was he to do? He had two options; tell someone and wait for James's mum and dad to just be killed, or go home and be almost killed again. Why didn't his mum just let him stay here? What else did he do?  
  
Sirius bent over and opened his draw he pulled the card out and left it to play on his bed. It gave him a strange twinge of hope, bravery. So he went home. Fight back, that's one thing he could do. Yet his parent's were like mafia, if his mum was arrested or hurt, someone else would go and hurt, maybe even kill James's parents. He had to face the music. Although the music playing right now was much more relaxing.  
  
"Hey strange Goth girl, your giving me hope and I don't even know you, did you know that?" He said to himself. The song that was playing ended, but strangely, instead of leaving quiet or repeating its self, it played another song;  
  
'I'm not feeling so bold  
  
Can't you see I don't want to grow old  
  
And my photograph's an epitaph of parody  
  
I don't want to be me  
  
I'm not feeling so sure  
  
It would help if you offered a cure  
  
If I wait, it's too late for the remedy  
  
I don't want to be me  
  
You won't save me  
  
Cuz I'm not the fortunate one  
  
So don't blame me  
  
If I decide to go hide or instead to just run  
  
I'm not feeling so well  
  
Maybe we could just sit for a spell  
  
And make amends, it depends on my injury  
  
I don't want to be me  
  
I don't want to be me  
  
I don't want to be me  
  
You won't save me  
  
Cuz I'm not the fortunate one  
  
So don't blame me  
  
If I decide to just run  
  
You won't save me  
  
Cuz I'm not the fortunate one  
  
So don't blame me  
  
If I decide to go hide or instead to just run  
  
If I decide to go hide or instead to just run  
  
If I decide to go hide or instead to just run'  
  
"What is up with this card?" Sirius asked himself as he closed it. This song just basically told him that there was nothing to do except face it, or if he ran try and make up with James later. That wasn't right. So he had to face it. That was settled.  
  
"Yo, can you turn it down? That music is so loud I can't hear myself like, think!" the girl with the valley girl accent opened the dorm door.  
  
"Maybe that's just because you don't think." Sirius said to her, putting the card in his draw.  
  
"Ohmygawd! Sirius!" The girl ran to his bed and flung the four poster aside. "Did you like, get my card?"  
  
"Yes I did, and I 'like totally' don't like you." Sirius almost choked out. He didn't realize how hard it was to talk knowing you are going to be beat to a right bloody pulp.  
  
"Why Siri? I really, like, like you!" She said, looking a bit put out.  
  
Two people walked in.  
  
"So that's all it takes to make a lunar chart?"  
  
"Yeah, but one thing is certain, you don't want to mess it up. Put to much pronunciation on 'full moon', and it gives you a whole different ma- Clara? What are you doing here?" Sora had just walked in with James. Apparently, she was explaining how to make a lunar chart to him.  
  
"I am talking to Siri! Of course, if James would rather talk to me I wouldn't mind, Siri is being a stupid head." Sirius nodded vigorously to James.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon Clara, lets go and talk." James said, ushering her outside. She followed and James closed the door. Sora was about to go but Sirius spoke up.  
  
"Sora, you said your foster parents beat you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"What's it to you?" She asked a bit crossly.  
  
Sirius shook his head meaning she misunderstood him. "If you knew in advance what they were going to do- what did you do to try and prevent it?"  
  
Sora sat down on James's bed. "Most of the time I couldn't. Although I took up running. Early in the morning and late at night. Before they would wake up and after they were in bed. It cleared my mind and the pain I was putting on my legs from over-doing it helped me to become stronger. It would hurt less if I got a chair whacked across my head. Mind you, it still hurt."  
  
Sirius's heart sank. Now what? He sucked in some rouge tears and muttered 'thank you'.  
  
Sora didn't get up. "Why, do your parents beat you?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I am leaving it off there. I guess now you realize why I added Sora. Sirius could be open with a loner without worries that everything will spread. Why she tells him I don't know. 


	10. chapter ten

A/N: Wow! I can't believe I am already past the twenty review line! All thanks to all of you! Okay, I know I left it off, but I wanted to try it, I won't do it again!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yet soon I will own rights to 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% of something in Disney because of stock my mum got me!  
  
CHAPTER TEN: EVERY CLOUD HAS A SILVER LINING  
  
Sirius stared at her. Well, he pried into her personal life enough, yet she was like an open book. She told him exactly what happened to her. All he said was 'what's wrong' and she gave him a full frontal confession.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to answer, although, not answering gives me a pretty clear idea." Sora said, staring contently at the ceiling.  
  
Sirius felt distinctly hot in the face. What to do? Say yes and break down, say no and just lie, or not say anything and have that be a silent yes. 'Sirius, just say no. Lying is fine. You have more things to worry about.' Sirius thought to himself.  
  
Say no, say no, say no, say no, say-  
  
"Yes." Sirius said, not looking Sora straight in the face.  
  
"Sirius..." Sora seemed to be searching for something to say, "For how long..."  
  
"Only once before, but she is going to do it again. If I don't go, James's family is in trouble."  
  
"Does your mother like food?"  
  
"Loves it, but why-"  
  
"That's all I need to know, goodbye."  
  
Sora left the room silently, leaving Sirius with a confused look on his face. For some reason he was expecting- something. He didn't even know what.  
  
He resolved his problem by taking his card out again.  
  
The next day Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were walking to the grounds. It was a Saturday, and an unusually warm one at that. Of course, as a wise man once said 'the best of thing in the world has an equally worst thing'. Well, who said they could have a perfect day?  
  
To their luck, Severus was sitting lakeside, reading a book. James smiled to Sirius.  
  
"Care to make this day a bit better?" James asked, taking his wand out.  
  
Sirius smiled mischievously. "Don't I always?"  
  
Severus looked up and saw the two eleven year olds take their wands out. He sensed danger so he got up. Making sure his voice would be heard, he did something most would have called Gryffindor bravery. It wasn't Gryffindor bravery, it was Slytherin cunning.  
  
"Black, attack me and everyone will know." He said loud enough so he wasn't shouting.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Know what?"  
  
"The Snape's and the Black's are from the same route are they not? Both pureblood families. Our mother's know each other I believe, and Christmas was celebrated, how we say, most warmly?" A twisted grin appeared on his face. Sirius pocketed his wand.  
  
"You know what James? Not today, another day perhaps..." Sirius said, a worried tone in his voice.  
  
James didn't understand. "Well why not? Don't let that slime intimidate you."  
  
"Relax Jimmy, he isn't intimidating, he is simply annoying. Remember Karma." Sirius said, turning to walk back to the castle. James sighed and followed.  
  
"Don't call me Jimmy. My dad does that; I keep telling him I hate being called that."  
  
Sirius chuckled slightly "So let's get you a new nickname than. Whenever I say 'James' I think of a prince. And you aren't a prince, you're a deer."  
  
"I am not a deer, I'm a stag!" James said, crossing his arm's in a mock- annoyed way.  
  
"Whatever Prongs." Sirius said, climbing the stairs to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hmm, Prongs, I like it. Fine, I'm Prongs. I don't like your name either. What if I ever wanted to say something like 'Sirius, be Serious'. I mean, c'mon, there are enough puns with your first and last name to make a book."  
  
"Fine, than call me snuffles, because I'm a dog and I need a cute widdle dog name- cat fight!" Sirius had opened the portrait hole and saw most of the Gryffindor's in a circle around Sora and Clara (A/N: the valley girl if you don't remember).  
  
"...I can't believe you! What part of we don't want you in our dorm don't you get?"  
  
"Umm, I think 'don't', 'you', and 'our'. Yup, that about sums it up."  
  
"You're so dumb! Let me make it clear to you; 'WE DON'T WANT YOU IN OUR DORM SO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO SLEEP!'"  
  
"You know what? You're a witch, which I mean in a clearly non friendly way, with a capital B!"  
  
"Heh, you're the moron! Witch starts with W, not B." However, everyone didn't laugh about this, they laughed at Clara's stupidity.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and he and James went up to their own dorm.  
  
"Oh man, I wanted to see some action! That was just a shouting fight!" James said, sitting on Sirius's bed. They laughed and joked about that for a few minutes until they decided to try and go back outside again.  
  
Sirius was relieved to find that Severus wasn't in site. Infact, the only Slytherin's out here were two seventh years playing badminton with a Puffskein.  
  
"See, now what were you so worried about Sirius?" James said, sitting down under an oak tree.  
  
A tawny owl flew down from the owlery. At first Sirius thought it was going hunting, but it came straight to him. Sirius opened the letter and read to himself.  
  
Sirius,  
  
Don't come during the holiday. Your mother has food poisoning and a very bad case of it. Next time I want to see your pathetic face is the summer holiday.  
  
Father.  
  
"Hey Sirius? What's that?" James asked as Sirius burnt the letter.  
  
"Junk, just junk." Sirius said, he couldn't help but grin.  
  
"BLACK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR MOTHER?!" Severus yelled, storming over to him.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Severus squinted so his eyes looked like slits "Don't lie to me Black. It appears your mother got a package of tea and crumpets and one of the crumpets was coated in poison." Severus spat, venom dripping from his words.  
  
"Well, in the wizard mafia, you never know who is going to pop their clogs." Sirius said, with a tone saying 'I don't care what happened to her.' "You know what? I can get people on you like that!" Severus snapped his fingers, "Don't toy with me, your mum could have died!"  
  
"Oh no! What a loss that would be!" Sirius said, letting the sarcasm flow from his voice.  
  
Severus looked like he could kill.  
  
Sirius figured he would have a bit of fun now that his mother was suffering from food poisoning. He and Severus were soon rolling on the floor in a fist fight. James sat back and watched as Sirius beat up Severus. Fists and feet went flying.  
  
Soon Severus was running towards the castle, sporting a bloody nose.  
  
Sirius and James followed, going back to the common room; they wanted to relive the afternoon's events to Remus and Peter.  
  
As they were walking up to their dorm, they passed Sora who was reading 'the two towers'. As they passed, Sirius mumbled so only she could hear 'Mother loved the crumpets.'  
  
Sora smiled and mumbled back 'trumpets? I don't know your mother, why would I send her a trumpet?'  
  
James let out a squeal like a girl. On his bed was a brown package.  
  
"ITS HERE! DAD SENT IT! IT'S HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James jumped up and down.  
  
"What's here?" Sirius asked, looking at the lumpy package.  
  
"Dad said he would send me one! And he did!"  
  
"Send one of what?"  
  
"Oh man! ITS HERE ITS HERE ITS HERE!!!"  
  
"WHAT'S HERE?!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"My invisibility cloak." James said proudly.  
  
"Really? Well, let's see than!" aid, sitting down on his bed. James tore open the package and took out the liquidy material and wrapped it around himself. Immediately the only thing left on him that was visible was his head.  
  
"You know what Prongs? I think this school year is going to get a whole lot better."

* * *

A/N: There you go, Prongs is the first nickname, the others don't come till next year, do you believe it? Anyway, next chapter I am calling chapter 10 ½. My reason is just that it's basically a bio for all the characters I plan to include in my story. 


	11. chapter ten and one half

A/N: Okay, here is chapter 10 ½. Basically each one of the characters very first Journal entries. Just so you find out a bit about them from their own point of view. You don't have to read all this if you don't want, just an added special to celebrate getting over twenty reviews!  
  
CHAPTER TEN AND ONE-HALF: JOURNAL  
  
Dear journal,  
  
Hey, journals are just like writing letters to no one aren't they? You start with saying 'dear journal' and end with signing your name. Well, your name is journal am I right? Mental note: don't ask books questions. Anyway, I have a name to. It's Sora Terrest. Well, that's my latest name; I have had about ten...but don't tell anyone that. It's a bit embarrassing when you have had ten names; sometimes you forget your own. I only told one person about my life so far, and so far he has not told anyone and I trust you to do the same. Mental note: books don't talk. Oh, I have never been so happy! I never had a friend before, so what if my first friend is a book? Anyway, I was born with the name of Sora Steinmen. I had a mother, a father, and two brothers which I loved very much. One day when I was about six, they went out to try a muggle car. I stayed home because I didn't want to go inside a muggle car. Fear? No. I didn't trust it. Yes, I know, an inanimate object. Yet when I saw it, it felt like an enemy. My brothers Matthew and Joshua laughed a bit about it, you know, saying things like 'the car made fun of me! I don't like it!'. I just sighed. I was just happy my mum and father allowed me to stay home. The last words I said to them was 'it's going to rain later, so be careful on the road' and my fathers last words to me were 'alright, as long as you don't throw any parties.' Two hours later the police came to my door. Very sad I was. I never felt so sad before, not even when our owl July died. They sent me to a foster home where I became 'Terry mannda'. I didn't care if I was Joe smuck; I just lied on my bed for hours and hours. The foster parents hated me for that. They sent me away. At this time I was eight. Over that year, I was 'Crissy Hope', 'Emma julek', 'Rose metor', and than, just as I turned nine, I was sent to a new home that let me keep my first name. Now I was Sora Terrest. That's all fine and dandy to have my old first name back, but there was one thing that had gone terribly, terribly wrong; they beat me. I always had bruises and broken bones. They just healed it with magic afterwards. They kept me to. I was just so glad to be able to leave and finally come to Hogwarts. Now I am okay, except for the fact that all the girls hate me for my baggy clothes and my hair. I don't care about them, though it would be nice to have some friends. I almost have a friend- I think. I never had any real friends; I don't know how to tell. Anyway, later!  
  
Yo,  
  
James Potter here! Want to know a bit about me? Well, to start off, I have a mum, a dad, and three best friends. I love quidditch, but than again, who doesn't? I have an owl, and a Puffskein at home. I'm a born and raised pureblood. Anything else? I like this girl in our year at Hogwarts. Her name is Lily Evans and she is amazing! Red hair, tall, slender, but my favourite thing about Lily is her eyes. They just draw you in. Amazingly green. I don't like to write, and I don't like to read. Okay, okay, you can call me a jock. Yet, as a weird girl once said 'the truth doesn't hurt'.  
  
Deer Jeranal.  
  
My name is Peter Pettigrew! I love everything and all of my freinds! We have lots of fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun! I never don't have fun! And guess what? I get to be a mosy! Bye bye!  
  
Dearest Journal,  
  
Within your leather bounding I am leaving my deepest and darkest secrets. So many spells I have chosen to keep you safe. My name is Remus John Lupin, and I am a werewolf. I had a very happy life, up to age five. I was outside with my brother and suddenly the moon rose. A man named Peter Stubbe walked out to greet us, but suddenly he was on the floor, shaking and jittering. He turned into a werewolf. He swiped me across the face and arms, and than bit me. My eldest brother whacked him away, but the damage was done. I am now a full fledged werewolf. I have three amazing friends that are willing to help me, and I am forever grateful to them. I didn't even think I would have any friends, you know, kids might think I am a weird pale freak. I showed them! I love nature. I guess you get that from being a Lycanthrope. But nature still thrills me. Believe it or not, I always sneak out at night. Although sometimes I feel there is someone out there watching me. Maybe I have company on my moonlit strolls. It's always the edge of the forbidden forest that rattles. Maybe it's just the animals. There's no way to know for sure.  
  
Maybe there is something wrong with me, I don't know for sure. Live life day by day. It's the only way.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I feel like I am writing a letter. Anyway, my name is Sirius Black. My life sucks. It's a pleasure to meet you. I have a cruel and twisted father, an abusive mother, and an evil younger brother. I wish I had other parents, but hey, it's just a fantasy. I hate to study, but I love to read. Make sense? Okay, let me clear it up. I love fantasy fiction. Things like the lord of the rings. Lately I have been getting these weird cards with songs in them. There is nothing but songs. The first two I threw out, but the one I got on Valentines Day I kept. I don't know why, but there is something about that card that gives me a strange bravery from deep in the pits of no where. I have three amazing friends. Well, two amazing friends and one average one. One of them has a problem but I can't tell you. We are going to do something to change his life for the better. I have been worrying about the summer, what's going to happen to me? My mum will probably beat me, and I don't know how to escape. Anyway, that's all about me I guess. Later! 


	12. chapter eleven

A/N: Okay, This chapter is about April first. Yes, another holiday, another card. I realize that I skipped Easter holiday. Here is a short summary;  
  
Sirius, James, Remus and Peter did homework. The end.  
  
There you go! See, they had a lot of fun!  
  
Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been packing. I am going to be away June 30th-July something, I think the 24th. The French in this chapter was added by a robot called smarterChild, who has a brilliant translator.  
  
A/N2: As I was reading the wide window, a dreadfully delightful book by Lemony Snicket, I came across a fact that I have been making an error. I would do something like it's, that means it is, and that wasn't what I meant, so now I know it's just its. Understand?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'the dreamers dictionary'. Well, I do, but not the rights to it! Ten bucks at hot topic.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: PRANKSTERS GET PRANKED  
  
Sirius woke up on the sunny April first to notice that there was a card already on his bed stand. Not only that, but James was staring at it like a child staring at a rather expensive toy he couldn't have.  
  
"I guess I got another one." Sirius said, sitting up and yawning. James snapped out of his card-staring trance.  
  
"Wha- oh yeah. You are so lucky mate. I can't believe that one girl likes you enough to sneak up here in the middle of the night just to give you a card with a weird song in it. I can admit that I am green with envy." James said, holding his own to keep one tone.  
  
Sirius didn't pay attention to James's last comment. He knew before he talked in his sleep. He closed his eyes hard, trying to concentrate. What did he dream about last night? After a minute he remembered something- oh wait; now he remembered. He just dreamed about the lord of the rings again. Last time he fell asleep reading. A sword stuck out in his mind however.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Open it!" James said, handing Sirius the card.  
  
Sirius opened it, and the song came out;  
  
Light fails at dawn The moon is gone And deadly the night reigns  
  
Deceit  
  
Finally I've found myself In these lands Horror and madness I've seen here For what I became a king of the lost? Barren and lifeless the land lies  
  
Lord of all Noldor A star in the night And a bearer of hope He rides into his glorious battle alone Farewell to the valiant warlord  
  
The Fate of us all Lies deep in the dark When time stands still at the iron hill  
  
I stand alone No one's by my side I'll dare you Come out You coward Now it's me or you  
  
He gleams like a star And the sound of his horn's Like a raging storm Proudly the high lord Challenges the doom Lord of slaves he cries  
  
Slowly in fear The dark lord appears Welcome to my lands You shall be damned  
  
Lord of all Noldor A star in the night And a bearer of hope He rides into his glorious battle alone Farewell to the valiant warlord  
  
The Fate of us all Lies deep in the dark When time stands still at the iron hill  
  
The iron crowned Is getting closer Swings his hammer Down on him Like a thunderstorm He's crushing Down the Noldor's Proudest king  
  
Under my foot So hopeless it seems You've troubled my day Now feel the pain  
  
Lord of all Noldor A star in the night And a bearer of hope He rides into his glorious battle alone Farewell to the valiant warlord  
  
The Fate of us all Lies deep in the dark When time stands still at the iron hill  
  
The Elvenking's broken He stumbles and falls The most proud and most valiant His spirit survives Praise our king Praise our king Praise our king Praise our king  
  
"Another from the Lord of the rings vault." Remus said, waking up halfway through the song.  
  
"What, does she think I am a Lord of the rings fanatic or something?"  
  
"How do you know it's a girl?" James said jokingly.  
  
"Ugh, please horrible mental images." Sirius rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.  
  
Remus smiled.  
  
"I narrowed our search to about thirty five girls." Remus said, picking up the card to examine it.  
  
Sirius stared at him.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously Sirius. Oh wait! No, no pun intended whatsoever!" Remus blushed for a second, than continued, "I mean, even if someone from another house had a house elf bring it up here, it would have been late at night. Due to the dust coverage on this card, I think I have a right to say it was someone from our own house."  
  
"Not only are we Mr. Dictionary, but now we are Sherlock Holmes?" James said, laughing.  
  
"Alright than, sorry for helping you narrow your search." Remus said, throwing the card at him, which opened and boomed the song out again.  
  
The foursome of boys walked down to the common room. Sirius was telling James about his dream.  
  
"Okay, I knew it had something to do with a duel or something, because when I try to think about it, all that comes to mind is a sword. Because-"  
  
"If the blade was dirty or rusty, see your doctor. If clean and shiny, it indicates helpful new friends."  
  
"In what world Sora?"  
  
"In 'the dreamers dictionary'. I borrowed it from a third year Goth girl. She actually wanted me to look up something on swords. Funny isn't it?" She was about to walk away when Remus stopped her.  
  
"Which girl?"  
  
"Now, if I told you that, it would ruin the fun of your little chase." Sora said, waving a careless hand and walking from the common room.  
  
"Prank her?" Remus asked them.  
  
"Prank her." They agreed.  
  
They sat down, deciding what to do for their prank. It winded up being a very long talk, for they were sure that a lot of them would be figured out by Sora.  
  
"How about we make quills chase her around all day?" James suggested.  
  
"No, that's too obvious. We could make Snape follow her around all day." said Sirius.  
  
Remus shook his head. "We're trying to prank her, not send her to a mental institution."  
  
"I think it's a good idea. Yet how do we do it?" Sirius pondered.  
  
They thought for a few minutes. All the while realizing that they had class that day and hurried out of the common room to their potions class.  
  
"The infamous four decided to join us eh? We were just learning to make poison." Zade said laughing as they walked in. Sirius grinned apologetically.  
  
"Sorry sir, we were talking and lost track of time." Sirius said as they took their seats.  
  
"No worries. Now let me continue. The poison we are making is called Ambrosia. Ambrosia is said to be the drink of the gods. If you want to find a way to die, the best way to do it is to drink Ambrosia."  
  
Everyone continued on their potions. After a half hour Sirius and Remus finished theirs.  
  
"Finished Remus? Sirius? Great, who wants to test it?"  
  
"Are you joking sir? This is poison after all." Sirius said, raising a flagon to his nose to smell it. It actually smelled very...what was the word for it? Fruity.  
  
Sirius took a sip of it, and than drank the whole flagon. Almost everyone screamed. Zade laughed.  
  
"Well done Sirius! Did it taste very good?"  
  
"Yes sir, it was very good indeed. Next time I am going to spike it though." Sirius smiled than fell limp to the floor.  
  
Remus, James and Peter stared at everyone around them. Was Zade nuts?  
  
Sirius opened one eye while he was on the floor, trying his best not to laugh at all the shocked faces around him. Remus had wide eyes, Peter was wailing, James was staring at Zade, Lily was crying to with one of her friends, another girl was whispering urgently to her friend, Sora was sipping from her own flagon, watching with an amused face, and all the other kids just had around the same shocked looks.  
  
Zade put a hand to Sirius and Sirius took it. Zade helped him up and the two chorused 'APRIL FOOLS!!!!' to the class. Most found it very funny. The one's who cried just let out tears of joy.  
  
James and Remus took turns slapping Sirius across the face. Than the three laughed about it.  
  
"It's just Pomegranate juice. Funny how you can make it without using any Pomegranate's at all." Zade laughed along with a few other kids.  
  
"How did you know Sirius, and how come you didn't tell us?" James asked.  
  
"Ummm, because Professor Zade and I had a talk before class." Sirius answered honestly.  
  
After class the three walked to transfiguration quietly. This was mostly because they were still tying to think up pranks to do on students.  
  
"There will be no pranks done in my class while I am at this school. This will hopefully be a long time." McGonagall said as she handed out rats they had to transfigure into tea cups.  
  
Sirius, James and Remus did it almost immediately. Peter had managed to turn his rat into a- larger rat.  
  
"PETTIGREW! What do I have to do to make you understand?! You do not hit the rat with your wand as if you were beating it; you twirl it five times and than you lightly flick it downwards!" McGonagall said, slightly harassed and walked off.  
  
Sirius, James and Remus sighed.  
  
"Peter vous tes un moron foutu." Sirius said, sighing sadly.  
  
"O avez-vous appris Sirius franais?" James asked Sirius  
  
"Combien de fois est-ce que je dois vous dire pour ne pas remettre en cause l'esprit d'un James noir? Et est-ce que, o je pourrais demander vous ai appris le franais?" Sirius told James.  
  
"What are they going on about?" Peter asked Remus.  
  
"Well, I don't know where the hell they learned French, but Sirius called you a moron and than something I would rather not say, than James I believe asked where he learned French, than Sirius wouldn't answer, but than asked where James learned it." Remus answered wisely.  
  
"Oui." James and Sirius said together, which I don't need to say meant yes.  
  
"Oh, I understand now." Peter said, not understanding.  
  
After class they went to lunch, worried about the fact that they could not think of any pranks. They at their roast beef and soup quietly, thinking hard.  
  
"I know! We could tie a bucket of pig's blood above the portrait hole and the first person to open it- wham!" Sirius made a 'wham!' noise with his hands.  
  
"That's such a cliché Sirius."  
  
"Cliché? Do you speak French to Remus?" James asked.  
  
"No, A trite or overused expression or idea: "Even while the phrase was degenerating to cliché in ordinary public use . . . scholars were giving it increasing attention" 2. A person or character whose behavior is predictable or superficial: "There is a young explorer . . . who turns out not to be quite the cliché expected" Remus said glossily.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Dictionary. I know it's not original but" At this point Sirius let out a loud burst of laughter. James did at the same time. The four boy's skin were half silver and half green, something a lunatic fan might do at a football game. However, the four thought it was just the other three boys until they told each other. They stopped laughing and ran to the common room.  
  
The kids inside that had not went to lunch roared with laughter when they saw them and if they were not this colorful, they would have been blushing red.  
  
"WHO PUT THE POTION IN OUR SOUP?!" The four yelled at the same time. Everyone answered with a louder burst of laughter. They ran upstairs and tried to wash it off, but it wouldn't come off. They tried to magic it off, but their skin just stayed, if not more so, silver and green.  
  
Their last resort was to go to a teacher. Hopefully one of them would have an answer.  
  
"I'm sorry boys, but I do not know how to do this, speak with your potion's master." McGonagall said to them when they entered the teachers lounge.  
  
"Oh boy, I have seen this potion before. Yet unfortunately the cure involves using the makers' blood. So sorry, but I can not help." Zade didn't really look sorry, he looked a bit amused.  
  
The boys trudged back to their dormitory, getting loud shouts of laughter from everyone they passed on their way there.  
  
Once inside they saw a small crystal vial lying on Sirius' bed.  
  
"Oh, looks like the potion maker likes you." James said annoyed. Sirius picked up the crystal bottle and noticed the contents inside were a red colour.  
  
"Do you think Zade was joking when he said that they had to use their blood for such a stupid potion?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't think so; it seems as if this was a potion you could make from a zonkos book." Remus said, studying his own skin.  
  
"Well, bottoms up. I have no idea what that means but oh well." Sirius downed the bottle and soon, not only did his skin turn to normal, but every one else's did to.  
  
"Bottoms up is an expression used because when you down a drink, the bottom of the bottle is-"  
  
"Did we ask for an explanation Remus?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that was chapter eleven, I will try and write a really long chapter next time, to make up for my month's absence next month. 


	13. UPDATE

To all my wonderful readers: yes, I know I have not updated this story in a few months, and I am starting a new one, but that does not mean this one has ended. Hogwarts, a MARAUDERS history will have its next chapter up on the third of September. I just need to finish planning some things for it, but in the meantime you can enjoy the other fic I am putting up later today.


	14. Chapter twelve

A/N: I can finally sit down and write another chapter. I hope you all are still reading! This chapter is dedicated to my friend Star, who so kindly let me use her character.Just look up StarAlisse if you want to read some of her stuff. Sorry for the delay, even now it's the (date has been replaced five times, so I really don't even know the date now) instead of the third; I just had a minor problem with preparing for school.

Disclaimer: I don't own them! And now thanks to my support group, I finally believe that....or so they think....

CHAPTER TWELVE: NEW LOVE, SUMMER, AND BRAVERY

The foursome walked down to the common room. They were tired of their little chase and decided to call it quits. Sirius wasn't even that all interested in girls anyway. Not yet anyway.

"James, could I possibly ask you a favor?" Sirius said, plopping down in a scarlet armchair.

James cocked up an eyebrow. "And what would that be Sirius?"

"Could I possibly spend the summer at your house? I mean, I know we have only been friends for almost a year but-"

"Of course, my mum and dad would love to have you. And after all, we can't let you go back to Grimauld place." James said in a comforting voice.

Sirius sighed. "Thanks."

Sora walked into the common room sporting a bloody nose and muttering to herself. She stumped up to her dorm with the other girls (except Lily of course) giggling at her.

The four boys looked at each other and shrugged. James opened his mouth to speak, but he was stopped when to portrait hole swung open.

Professor McGonagall walked in, followed by an unfamiliar girl with long, straight blue-ish hair and emerald green eyes.

"Students, we started an exchange program with an American school, this is Star Allise and she will be joining our first years."

Sirius got up and went over to shake her hand.

"Hello there Star, my name is Sirius." Sirius said, holding out a hand.

"'Ello, pleasure meetin' you." Star said, shaking Sirius's hand. Sirius blushed and nodded. He than walked over to the stairs to his dorm and walked up.

Star walked over to the girls in her year.

"Hey, m'names Star, who'r y'all?" Star asked them politely.

Lily smiled. "I'm Lily Evans, this is-"

"Ugh, what does he see in her?" Clara sneered.

"'scuse me?" Star asked.

"If your friends with Sirius, your not friends with us." Clara said, eyeing Lily and the other girl (named Sam) to agree.

"And if you feel like that Clara, than don't expect me to be your friend." With that Lily took Star and led her up to the girl's dorm.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were sitting in their dorm, talking about random things.

"..Anyway, Sirius is coming to my house for the summer, anyone else care to join us?" Sirius turned pale as he thought about something.

"Oh no! Oh Prongs, I can't! I have to go home for the summer!" Sirius said, remembering his fathers' letter.

James frowned. "Okay, if you need help, you know where to find it, I am ten minutes away."

"Thanks Prongs." Sirius breathed, wanting to change the subject, "So.... You all saw that new girl?" Sirius grinned.

Remus smiled. "Looks like our ickle Sirius has found a crush to coincide with James's for Lily."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Coincide?"

Peter jumped up and covered Remus's mouth before he could answer.

"Good call Peter." Sirius and James chorused.

Up in the girl's dorm, Sora was treating herself for her nose when Star and Lily walked in.

"Thanks again fer wha' ya did fer me." Star said, sitting down on her new bed.

"Oh, your welcome, the girls will love you in about a week...its just they have it in for Sirius and James." Lily laughed.

Sora watched them quietly. '_Had it in for them?_' she thought to herself. "Hey, Lily, who is your new friend?" Sora asked.

Lily turned around and noticed Sora for the first time. "Oh! I didn't know you were up here!"

Sora narrowed her eyes. "Oh...I guess I can't be in my _own_ dorm than..." She said coolly.

Lily frowned. "No, it's just that you don't hang out with the girls and I and- oh, this is Star Allise, she transferred here from America."

Star held out her hand politely. "Hello." She said.

Sora smiled and took her hand to shake. "Hi, so, what did Lily say about killing Sirius and James?" Sora asked.

Star laughed. "Not tha' way. Its jus' tha' Sirius shook my 'and an all..." She blushed slightly.

Sora smiled rather fakeley (A/N: It's not a word, but it is now!!!) this time. "My my, it seems that Sirius has found himself a girl, and a Texan at that." Sora got up, excused herself and walked out.

* * *

Summer had come to quickly for Hogwarts and almost everyone was happy to go home to loving families. The ones who weren't were the ones who didn't have loving families to go home to.

The boys and the girls all parted ways when they got off the train, each group promising to keep in touch with one another.

Once Sirius walked through the doors of his house, he knew his father and mother would be waiting for him.

"Hello Sirius." Mr. Black said, a deadly grin showing on his face.

"Hello _dearest father_, so _lovely_ to see you." Sirius sneered, storming upstairs to his room and locking the door.

He lay on his bed quietly for a moment, and decided one thing; he wouldn't let them near him. He would stay up in his room till three in the morning and run for a few hours, than, being exhausted he would sleep till it was time to run again. The idea of course, not his own, but it would save him a lot of grief.

Sirius sat, staring into space for hours. Once three o'clock in the morning came around, he rose from his seat and crept down the staircase. Slipping on his sneakers and praying that he didn't wake anyone, he quietly opened the door of his house and slipped out.

Sirius had never been outside at this hour, and felt as if he could never wake up later again. The sky was a beautiful pale blue with yellow and pink swirls. The air was cool and comforting, the birds were barely making a sound, and the silence of no one around seemed in a way comforting.

The walking pace Sirius had set didn't seem enough. He began to jog and than broke into a fast sprint. For some strange reason, after a block or two, he still didn't feel at all tired. After all, the air it was so...so easy to breathe.

Sirius passed James's house, staring longingly at the door. It was just four steps, than a knock and he would be accepted with open arms. Yet... no, he couldn't. He couldn't put James and his family in danger.

He ran another five miles, in what was only a half hour. Sirius started to feel tired now and stopped to lean against a mailbox.

"Sirius?" came a voice from the steps of the house.

Sirius spun around. Star was getting up from the steps and walking over to him.

"Oh, hey Star." Sirius said, getting off of the mailbox.

Star smiled. "An' what are ya doin' out at four thirty in the mornin'?" Star asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius crossed his arms. "I could ask the same of you."

"Jetlag." Star answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. It was four thirty? His father left for work at five, which meant he was up now, and than at five fifteen his mum woke up. How was he going to get out of that one? He had to leave now and somehow have fifteen minutes to sneak into the house and to his room, which took longer than that if he wanted to be quiet.

Star stared at him for a moment. "Do ya know wha' the third o' July is gona be?" she asked quietly.

Sirius was just about to jolt off and barely heard what she said, however, the date seemed slightly familiar. He could have sworn a muggle-born had mentioned it.

"No, but hurry up, because I needed to get home twelve minutes ago." Sirius grunted.

Star sighed. "It will be tha one year aniver'sry o' Jim Morrison's death. He joined tha twenty-seven club. I don' wanna see ya join the twelve club." Star whispered.

Sirius looked at her closely. "Who told you that was going to happen?" He asked.

Star shrugged. "Well, I jus' figured tha since Sora told me she ran in tha mornin' ta get away from murder, tha yall was doin' tha same thing."

Sirius ran from her, back to his house, praying that he would make it back.

He ran, he ran fast.

Sirius ran faster than he ever did before, even though his body wouldn't let him. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want to die now.

Sirius made it home before his father left for work and managed to get to his room unharmed. He didn't make it to the bed though. He collapsed on the floor and blacked out.

He didn't wake up for the next three days. And when he did, he was hungry, and it was three in the afternoon.

A/N: Sorry for the delay again, I was just absorbed in 'No one here gets out alive', the biography of Jim Morrison. So of course I had to include him.


End file.
